1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved mobile watering device specifically designed to provide an easily portable, wheeled reservoir which permits spot watering at the base of a plant by a user without the need for pumping, bending, or kneeling. More particularly, it is concerned with such a device including a portable delivery wand having structure permitting hand-operated dispensing of a liquid at ground level by gravity flow from a remote reservoir outlet. In addition, the device preferably includes an upper inlet and laterally extending handle permitting the device to be readily moved in an upright orientation and alternately placed in a horizontal loading position to facilitate filling with a liquid from a low-clearance source such as a conventional outdoor household faucet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art mobile watering devices have been expensive, cumbersome, inconvenient to operate and generally incapable of spot watering at the base of a plant without the use of a pump. Some of these devices, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,865,255; 3,837,539; 3,265,308; and 3,023,969; and 2,394,415 require pumps in order for a user to apply the liquid from a standing position. Electric pumps limit the mobility of the device in that they require connection to an electrical outlet. Hand operated pumps require interruption of the watering operation for intermittent pumping by the user to maintain pressure. Use of a pump augments the price of the watering device and subjects it to additional maintenance requirements and breakdowns. Other devices, such as those disclosed in Italian Patent No. 616,954; U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,161; and British Patent No. 899,099 have employed gravity flow by elevating the reservoir, requiring the reservoir to be positioned directly over the vegetation to be watered, or requiring the user to bend or kneel in order to water at the base of the plant. Such devices are cumbersome, unsuitable for watering larger plants such as bushes and trees, and inconvenient to use.